Dear Diary
by ms.anonales
Summary: It's about a girl, Miley who finds her boyfriend cheating on her with her bestfriend. SHe gets run over my a car. Her life changes forever. Her brother Andrew and his friends become her bodyguards. Her new Friend Nick becomes her bestfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **This is my first story. Please review. It would mean alot to me. It's in diary form. Miley's perspective.

* * *

That day- October 15, 2008 I was running. I don't know where. All I know is that I have to get out. I can't be there anymore. Not after what I just saw. I saw the boy I have been dating for 4years in bed with my bestfriend. At first I didn't believe it. Who would? I really only went to her house. Out of suspicion. It's all Nick's fault. I hate him so much. I believed my worst enemy! I don't know why I even listened to him! But.. again, he was right. It just breaks my heart! Cody and Selena did this to me! They are going to get a piece of my mind. Oh, they will. Just not right now. When I am sobbing uncontrollably. In the middle of the street. I stopped running. I wasn't able to breath. I just wish a car would hit me. That it might just kill me. Ha! Like that is going to happen. I look up. I hear a noise. In a flash, I see it. A car coming straight at me. I guess I got my wish after all. I close my eyes and wait for the car to hit me. I feel the pain. It shoots through me like a hurricane. It wasn't enough to numb the heart broken pain. My whole body hurts. I don't know what to do. I was able to feel my conciseness slipping. I was lucky. No more pain. My head goes back and black out. All this happens in a matter of seconds.

1 day later- October 16, 2008 I wake up. Not knowing where I was. Then it all comes rushing towards me. I let out a yelp. I open my eyes and see the traders. Looking at me with concern. "GET OUT!" I scream at them. They look at each other. Confused, "GET OUT! I DON"T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" By that point the doctor and nurse came into the room. Trying to calm me down. I screech at, trying to get them to understand. "GET THOSE TO OUT OF THIS ROOM! NOW!" The doctor understands. He calmly tells them to please leave the room. I calm down. I lay there. My chest heaving. Trying to control the pain that is shooting threw me. Not just mental pain. Physical. My body hurt like hell. They doctor them looks at me. "What's wrong?" He asks me. I don't speak. I just look at him. The nurses left the room. A sob escapes my body. The doctor shifts from foot to foot. Uncomfortable. "I just want my mom." I whisper to him. He nods once, Glad to get out of the room. When he comes back he tells me she is on her way. Glad that I have finally woken up. I ask him the day, He tells it's Saturday. They day after I was suicidal. He tells me he is going to just go check something. When he comes back he clears his throat. "Um... a nurse will be here in a moment. She is going to get out ready for some tests. I nod once. Not trusting my voice. He hands me a box of tissues and walks out of the room. I whip my noise. I take a careful deep breath. My ribs are killing me. I lay there and the nurse comes in. She talks to me the whole time. I don't remember anything of what she says. I was to distracted. I get some tests done. When I get back into my room I see my mother there. She brakes down crying, when she sees that I am in a cast. I comfort her. I was the strong one. I always took care of her. I make small chat with her. Telling her to tell the front office that I didn't want any visitors. Except her and my brother. My brother Andrew. I make her go home and get some rest. She looked like hell. "You know I stayed here last night" She announces on her way out. I let out a painful chuckle. "You are such a good mother." I cal after her. I hear her laughing. I was still able to here here mumbling how she should get a best mother prize. I roll my eyes. Not wanting to move anymore. she took things to seriously. I fall asleep. I was exhausted.I wake up to some noise in the room. I open my eyes and see my favorite person in the world. My brother. "What time is it?" I ask him. "It's just after 2 p.m." He answers me. Giving me one of his best private smiles. My brother didn't smile much. He was the most loved person in the whole school. That didn't mean he was happy. I make the calculations in my head. My mother was here just 2 hours ago. My brother takes a seat in the chair that is next to my bed. With a book in hand. I know he didn't want to read it. I let out a sigh. Ignoring the pain. "Ask away." I tell him. Knowing he is going to start asking questions. He puts the book down. "Okay. How did you get run over a car? They driver said you were in the middle of the street!" He asks. I think it over. If I tell him the truth he will get mad. If I lie and he finds out later. He would be even more angry. I decide to go with the truth. " I was in the middle of the street because, Is saw Cody and Selena having sex. I started to run and crying. I didn't go far. At least I don't think so. I stopped running and well I was in the middle of the street. Then I see that a car was coming. I didn't get out of the way. I.. I'm gonna tell you the truth. I wanted it to kill me. Well then it ran over me. Or something. That's all." By that time tears were running down my cheeks, My brother hated Cody. Now with this, I was sure He was enemy number 1. My brother looks at me. He then gets up. 'Where are you going?" I call after him. "To kill Cody" he tells me in a serious tone. Already half way towards the door. "No wait! Don't leave me please!" I call after him. He pauses. Turning to look at me. I was sure he heard how vulnerable I sounded. He sighed and sat back down. He sits there with me. "Read to me" I command him. He does what I say. At some point the nurse came in and gave me some pain medication. I drifted to sleep with my brothers voice as a lullaby.

5 hours later- October 16, 2008 I awake again. I look over to the chair and see it empty. I start to panic. Not wanting to be alone. My brothers things were here. He was just not in the room. I close my eyes. Sighing. A few minutes later, I look up to see my brother walk into the room. "You left me." I tell him. The hurt plain and visible in my voice. He slightly flinches. I automatically regret it. "I'm sorry. I know you have a life. You don't have to be here." he shakes his head. answering me. "No, that's not it. When I made sure you were asleep, I went to find Cody to kick his butt. I won't leave you Miley. You are my sister. I care about you." I smile at him. "DId you kick Cody's butt good?" I ask. Laughing. My brother always did this. When a guy broke my heart, he always made the guy pay. At first I got very angry. Then It happened so often that guys were scared to brake up with me. He laughs bringing me back to the future. "You know, the thing is, I didn't hurt him at all." He tells me. Laughing. "What?" I scream. "Somebody already took care of it. Nick did. For me." My mouth drops open "What!" I whisper. Continuing after he doesn't say anything. "Nick and I hate each other! That's the only friend you haven't dumped yet! Well the moronic friends." "Hey! Nick isn't that bad. You got to get to know him.!" He defends Nick. It's weird I think to myself. Nick and I hated each other. Except that Nick and Andrew are best friends. So it made things weird. Nick always bullied and pulled tricks on me. He was just one year older than I was. They same age that my brother was. My brother didn't thing anything wrong with it. He thought it was 'Cute' that was our way of flirting. I sigh.

6 weeks later- December 4 2008 My casts were off. My brother became my bodyguard. Following me everywhere, He became my bestfriend. My so called 'friends' dumped me when they heard that Cody got his butt kicked. I bet they regretted it. Andrew made sure that there social life was ruined. Him being the king of the school. I became the princess in a way. I started to hang out with my brothers friends. They automatically excepted me. As a sister. My brother made it very clearly that if any of his friends asked me out, they would regret it. So i was boyfriendless. I didn't really mind. I didn't want to get involved with anybody, Nick.. was Nick. I guess I could say he was hot. Yeah he was. But a pain in the butt. He became even more annoying than ever. He also became my bodyguard. Even worse than my brother. He would threaten to beat up any guy who looked at me. My brother would let me flirt. He didn't like it, but I knew how to handle him. But Nick, he wouldn't fall for anything, Not my begging, bugging, or hitting. He just took it all. After I was done. He would take me by my hand and buy me something. Food always food. It's like he wanted me to get fat! He didn't pull any pranks on me anymore. So that was good.

4 months later- April 9 2009 Nick became my bestfriend. I lost the bodyguards. Everything went back to normal. Except that I hung out with juniors. Me being a sophomore. I started to date again. They didn't last long. Nick always scared them away. i asked him one day. he said this- "it's not my guys are losers. You could do better." then he would pat my head and go hang with my brother. Ha, like I believe him. In a sense I was lonely. I didn't have any friends that I could call just my friends. I had the same friends my brother had.


	2. Chapter 2

2 days later- April 11 2009 I'm in the car. I just woke up. My brother made me come with him. He said we are going away. Not coming back. Yeah right. He is probably trying to get mom to notice that we are gone. Ever since she got that boyfriend of hers, she doesn't pay any attention to us anymore. She became a cold hearted bitch. Now she only gives her attention to that dumb boyfriend of hers. She doesn't even know we exist. She usto care. Now she doesn't. I'm so tired. I yawn. My brother looks at me. He hands me his monster. Not saying anything. I drink it. We don't say much. We are right now parked in McCdonalds? Why? I ask him. He is just sitting there. Not doing anything. He sighs. I look up, I see a curly haired boy coming towards us. It's Nick.

1 day later.- April 12 2009 I knew it! I know the real truth! My brother and I are on a road trip. Until everything cools down. I found out why. The loser boyfriend, Tom, was drugging me! He then came into my room at night and raped me! That son of a bitch! My brother found out. That's why I always went to bed so early! I was sometimes sore! God that is horrible. Okay. Sorry daisy.(Diary) I got off topic. Anyways. My brother said that low life spiking my milk. Then when he thought we were all asleep he came into my room. My brother saw it everything! He called Nick and both of them Kicked his butt. My mom got very mad. She kicked them out of the house. Then my brother sneaked back in and took me. My mother had tied me up to a chair! God everything is so weird! I can't believe it. I thought she loved me. I guess she doesn't anymore. I sound pathetic. Nick just walked into the room. Wow. He looks good. He doesn't know I was looking. I just shoved my head back into my diary. I can hear him walking towards me.

1 day later- April 13 2009 We are on the road again. No idea where we are going. Last night was weird. Nick just stayed in the room not saying anything. Just sitting there watching me. Then I closed my diary when he came and sat down next to me. We just sat there. Until I fall asleep next to him. The funny thing. My brother came into the room. He saw us both in bed together and didn't say anything! Nicks arms were around me.. All he said to me was "I'm glad you are the light sleeper I usto know and love." Then he walked out of the room. I'm pretty surprised. My brother stared to pulling over. 'Can I drive?" I asked him. Nick and him were both tired. I knew. I pretty much sleep the whole way. "Fine you can. Just drive safely."

Same day- April 13, 2009 It has been ten hours. Andrew and Nick finally woke up. When they saw the time they made me stop and rest at a hotel.

2 days later- Aprl 15, 2009 So much has happened in the last two days. Well the police found us in the room. They dragged us back. They put a restraining order on my brother and Nick. Andrew lives with Nick and his family now. I am now stuck with my mother and Stepdad. Yes stepdad. They married. While we were away. I can't see my brother and Nick anymore. We still go to the same school. Except when they are teachers around they make sure we are as far away as each other. I just give this freshman, this note. To give to Andrew. To ask him to meet me at the park. I don't wait for a respond. I just walk to the park. Sat at the swing and swung myself. My brother then comes. I hug him, tears in my eyes.  
"Don't cry" He murmurs to me. His lips at my ear. I was able to notice that he too, was crying.  
I wipe my eyes. Pulling away from him.  
"I just hate this so much!" I whined.  
He smiles softly. "I know you do. It's going to get better sometime. Don't worry. I'm working on a plan. It's going to work."  
I look away.  
"I have something to tell you." I whisper.  
"Okay. Tell me." He says.  
"If I tell you. You better not get mad. Promise?" I look over at him. He just nods. I take a deep breath. "Okay. This time, Tom, he doesn't drug me anymore. He just comes into my room and rapes me. The worst thing, is that mom walked in already and doesn't say anything!" I tell him.  
"WHAT!" He shouts. Getting up and he starts to pace.  
"There's more." I announce.  
He looks back at me and takes a deep breath sitting down.  
"They put me on the pill, and... and they forced me... to.. have.. a threesome with them. It was me, mom and Tom." I whisper. Looking down. Tears overflowing my eyes.  
Andrew pulls me into a tight hug. Letting me cry and just being a comfort. 


	3. Chapter 3

April 20, 2009

Everything is as it was before. It is even getting worse. My mother is getting better, in a way. Or she could be getting worse. Andrew is very angry. He still wants to do something about my little sexual encounter with my mother and step father. My mom was very sorry after. When I got home yesterday she apologized to me. She told me it wasn't going to happen again. She's a little late on the apology. It's been at least 5 days since it happened. I forgave her though. I'm weak when it comes to my mother. She was crying telling me it wasn't going to happen again.

It did though. Not with her, while she was at the store, buying some cigarettes, John (((Stepdad, I don't remember his name, if I mentioned it before. xD))) came into my room, and we had "_Fun"_ as he put it. It was very unpleasant. I don't even know if I should tell Andrew. He'll probably get it out of me later. But, still, I can feel myself changing, mostly the person doesn't notice when it happens. I am, that's what's really scaring me. Last night I went out, and I got drunk with my 'friend'. I met him yesterday, at a club. I didn't even realize what it would do to Nick. I just wanted to be numb. It worked, I forgot everything. I wonder how long that is going to last. I've been to school. I know all about addictions. I'm not going to lie, and say I don't know what's happening.

May 30, 2009

It's happened. I have become an alcoholic. It's happened to quickly; it wasn't supposed to be this way. Nick is way pissed at me. He won't call me, and I don't know what to do. I tried calling him, but he won't answer my calls. My brother is the same way. He is ignoring me as well. You know what? I don't care anymore. Both of them can go F*** themselves. I'm done.

July 5, 2009

Last night I went to a party. It was killer. Sam, my new boyfriend, is in a BAND. That is so flipping amazing. We got high last night, Just me and him, he told me he loves me. It's been just 2 weeks. I love him so much! We made love last night. It was amazing. He was so caring with me; he asked me the whole time if I was okay. I just love him so much.

July 6, 2009

Sam broke up with me. What the hell? He said he loved me. Why would he do this to me?

July 7, 2009

Sam won't answer my calls. He's ignoring me. Why? We were supposed to be married, he told me. So am I just going to be one of those girls the one that guys dump after they F***? Why am I always choosing the losers? Why do I always fall for them? I give up on guys. They are all useless.

July 9, 2009 12:30 p.m.

I'm at the park right now. I'm pretty bored. My mother is getting a divorce. John and she have already separated. He was pretty much just using her for sex. Ha, no women in this family know how to pick guys. We all attract losers. Its ju- Nick is across the street groping a poor girl! This is a park! For children! Why is he doing this? Disgusting pig! I should go give him a piece of my mind. I will give him a piece of my mind. This park is for children. Oh no, he saw me. He's walking my way! No, he has to stop. Maybe if I get up and sprint away they won't be able to catch me. Nope, too late.

July 9,2009 5:14 p.m.

He accused me of being jealous! Yeah right! Me, jealous, of _elephant _girl? No way. I really need a drink right now. I've been trying to cut back. I'm running low on money. Besides, drinking doesn't help. The pain is just too much. It makes me want to quit, back on topic. Nick and _Sarah _came up to me on the bench. It was pretty awkward.

"Um," Nick clears his throat. "Um, hi." He looked uncomfortable.

"Hi there." _Sarah_ winked at me. I hate her already.

I smile back at them, not showing how jealous I was. Yeah, I admit it. I'm jealous. "Hello. What's up?" I asked cheerfully, avoiding eye contact.

"Miley can I talk to you?" Nick asked carefully.

"Yep sure, just hold up a minute." I picked up my stuff followed Nick to the swings.

(((Third person, sorry, it'll just be too much for me to write. I want to get this out before I get lazy and leave it for later)))

Nick: "How you been?"

Miley: "I've been fine, you?" avoids eye contact.

Nick pushes her lightly.

Nick: "Why are you here Miley? You shouldn't be here. It's not good for you to be here."

Miley: "What do you mean? It's not good for me? I've lived here my whole life. Nothing wrong is going to happen to me." She asks confused.

Nick: "Yeah, well, um, you don't look how you did as a young girl"

Miley: "What is that suppose to mean? You can't stand there and tell me that. You hypocrite! If you can make out with _Sarah_ then I can just sit there. Thank you very much."

Nick: "What? She doesn't look like a Slut." He accuses her.

Miley: "What? Just shut up Nick. You know what? I'm leaving." She jumps up, angrily, swinging her hair around her shoulder.

Nick: "Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Please wait." He grabs on to Miley's arm, stopping her from leaving.

Miley: She steps closer to him, looking up into his face. "Why won't you just leaving me alone? Seriously, you haven't talked to me in a long time. You pretty much hate me!"

Nick: "What? No I don't hate you. I love you." His eyes widen when he realizes what he said.

Miley: She laughs sarcastically. " Yeah right. Stop with this bull shit please."

Nick: He runs his fingers through this curly mass. "I'm not lying. Why can't you believe me?"

Miley: "Why? Because you have been nothing but a jerk to me these couple of months. My life has been a living hell without you? Do you not understand how much I missed you?"

Nick: He stares at her, not knowing what to say to her. "You, I please. Believe me."

Miley: "No, I'm sorry." Her eyes shift to the trees behind Nick's curly head.

Nick: "I.." He grabs Miley by her shoulders and presses his lips to hers.

Miley just stands there not knowing what to do, she then puts her arms around him, putting all the passion she can into that one kiss. Nick responds with the same amount of passion.

After a few minutes, she pulls away, looking him in the eyes.

Miley: "I love you too."

With that, he pulls her into his arms and lifts her. Carrying her home, with a triumphant look on his face.

**Authors note: This really sucked. I'm sorry. I just don't like this story anymore. I had a very nasy mind when I was wriitng this. I'll post the _last_ part by January. Oh, sorry it took so long. I fogot about ths story. Until I receieved an alert about an author. xD Once I'm done, I'll post a new story. Or I might before. It depends how I'm feeling. XD Please review. :D Oh, also be nice enough and check out my youtube stories too. If you haven't already. :) /edwardvullenuver4ev Have a very merry happy christmas, or whatever you celebrate, and a happy new year. ;)**


End file.
